


Not of Sound Mind

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Medical Kink, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sounding, do not try this at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-08
Updated: 2007-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase gets House to help him explore the mental and physical relationship between less-than-safe medical practices and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not of Sound Mind

House closed the door of the exam room and threw a casual glance in Chase's direction. "Take your pants off and lie down," he said, leaning his cane up against the counter.

Chase swallowed and backed up into the exam table; it caught him by surprise and he stumbled against it. House rolled his eyes and fished a pair of latex gloves out of the box on the countertop. "C'mon," he said, "this part isn't supposed to be hard."

That made him laugh, involuntarily. He struggled with his fly, and said, "Well, that's part of the--"

"If I hadn't known the joke was there, I wouldn't have made it." Chase had finally got his briefs down, and House pushed him back and up onto the table, firmly, the scrape of waxed paper on his arse and the smooth latex feel of House's fingers--on his cock, shit, wrapped around his hard-on suddenly with a cold slick certainty that made his breath stutter. He looked up and House was staring at him, almost amused, mouth twitching at a smirk as his gloved thumb brushed the glans of Chase's dick.

"All right," House said. "Hold still."

House still had his right hand ungloved; he used it to fish an autoclave bag and a tube of lubricant out of his jacket pocket and put them on a tray. Then he pulled his hand away from Chase's cock, making him shudder, and pulled on the second glove.

"This is glass," House said, opening the bag. "So it's going to be cold." He held up a thin glass rod, twirled it gently in the light. "Ready?"

His eyebrows were cocked, his eyes that same studious look that he turned on patient records and data, and Chase couldn't stop looking back and forth between House's eyes and that glass wand with his mind spinning _ohshitohshitohshit--_

Without waiting for a reply, House popped the top off the lube and drew a line down the glass, then used his fingers to coat the rod evenly. His fingers when he grabbed Chase's dick again were cold and slippery, and Chase whimpered in the back of his throat as House brought one end of the rod down to brush against his urethra--shit--

And then House pressed down, and the feeling of--of insertion, violation, invasion, and fuck the glass was cold and smooth and sliding inexorably downwards, House holding gently to the end of the rod with his fingertips, letting it sink _into_ his cock, oh fuck. Fuck. House's other hand was gently rubbing the base of his dick, and he could feel, just feel, when the glass rod reached that far and the press of House's fingers and thumb against this slick hard mass _inside_ him oh fuck oh fuck--

"This was actually used as a torture technique, you know," House said casually, much too casually, his left hand still stroking Chase's cock and his right starting to gently slide the rod _out_ and back _in_ and oh _shit_\--Chase licked his lips and tried to look up and look away from what House's hands were doing how his hands were feeling, and House was just _watching_, impassive, just watching him come apart like this, watching him _want_ this, this badly.

"I, uh," Chase finally gasped, and had to stop, because House shifted his grip and started stroking _harder_, squeezing his hand tighter around Chase's cock, and the glass was at body temperature by now but it was still an alien unyielding nerve-tingling _thing_ pressing into him, rolls of sensation pushing outwards. He tried to focus, tried to make out what House was saying to him.

House pulled the rod out halfway, then slid it back in until it jammed against his prostate, making sparks flare behind his eyes. "They used to force glass spikes into prisoners of war's dicks, then smash them with a hammer--" he jabbed Chase's prostate again, making him whine in the back of his throat, flinching from the thoughts House's words were bringing up, flinching from thinking _Glass, shit this is glass, he didn't just grab one of the stainless steel sounds from supply, holy shit, he wouldn't--_

House was jacking him harder, now, keeping up the short taps with the rod, sending him keening toward the edge, when suddenly he pulled downward sharply with his right hand, and Chase felt a sudden _shock_ past breaking and he nearly screamed and everything _exploded_ in painyesgodpainfuckyesFUCK--

His eyes were mostly unfocused as he watched House very gently pull the--still quite intact--rod from his dick and pull off his gloves, and the next thing Chase knew he was being handed some warm, wet paper towels to clean off with. He dabbed gently at the urethral opening, which was a little red and sore, and wiped come off his skin. He still felt dizzy, like he couldn't get enough air.

House was wiping the rod off with an antibacterial cloth. Chase swallowed and said, "That was... dangerous."

"Heh," House said, then took the two ends of the rod in his fingers and bent it alarmingly. When he let go it sprung back into shape. "It's acrylic."

Chase's jaw dropped. "I... seriously felt..."

"I stuck it in the freezer for a few minutes," House said. "Feels just like the real thing."

"Holy shit." Chase shook his head. "I should've known you'd be a master of the mind fuck."

"It's my job description." House wrapped the rod up in the used autoclave bag and stuck it back in his pocket. He hesitated, then reached out and, just for a moment, touched his fingers to Chase's neck, just above his collar, running his fingers against the hair at the nape of his neck. Then he was pulling back, before Chase could even get a clear picture of his expression.

"Well," House said, grabbing his cane and turning toward the door. "The next time you want to experiment with kinky, potentially dangerous sex, give me another call."

Chase grinned as the door closed, and moved to finish getting cleaned up.

**Author's Note:**

> Urethral sounding is a real kink, and can be done safely with proper preparation. This includes sterilization, lots of lube, using an implement of narrow enough diameter, and not attempting to insert anything too far into the urethra. (Playing with catheters and other flexible tubing is usually not recommended without professional assistance.) The author humbly suggests anyone attempting this activity not bend any rigid item inserted in such a fashion, even if you're pretty sure it won't break, and all the resources she checked on researching this story were quite firm about removing any solid implements before or at the point of ejaculation in order to prevent semen from flowing back into the bladder, which would be bad. The author has now turned bright red and will leave you to your own research, and note only that it's amazing the pictures you can find on the internet and the things people will do to their genitalia.


End file.
